Asch's Conformity Test
by Hikaru Maiden
Summary: I got this idea when the Psychology teacher pulled this on random students in the class.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Kitchen Princess_.

Hikari Maiden: This idea came to me when the Psychology teacher performed Asch's Conformity Test on random students in the class. He spoke to some of the students before class. He lost the list of the students he spoke to before class. I imagine the reaction of the characters of _Kitchen Princess_ inside my head. Each character would have a different reaction. The reaction would be based on personality.

**Asch's Conformity Test**

By: Hikari Maiden

The professor stood before Akane Kishida, Seiya Mizuno, Najika Kazami, and Daichi Kitazawa. "This is a test to find out how well you're able to notice things others don't notice. Line 'A' is on the left. Line '1', '2', and '3' are to the left. Out of Line '1', '2', and '3' to the right, which line looks more like Line 'A' to the left? You each have a sheet of paper on the desk you sit at and the answers are on that sheet of paper. Najika. You're first."

Najika looked at the Smart-Board screen in front of her and she noticed that Line '2' looked pretty close to Line 'A' and that Line '1', and '3' didn't appear even close. However, she looked at the answers and saw Line '3' as the answer. _What?_ She reluctantly answered, "Line '3'."

"Daichi. You're next."

The boy noticed the same thing as Najika. _We have the answers in front of us. Why? Something's fishy._ He looked at the answers and saw Line '1' for his answer. _I'm curious._ He answered, "Line '1'."

"Akane. You're up."

She looked at the screen and noticed what the rest of them had. _What's up with the answers in front of us when the answer on the screen is obvious?_ She looked at the answers and saw Line '3' as the answer. She answered, "Line '3'."

"Seiya. Your turn."

He looked at the screen and he didn't bother to look at the answers. _The answers in front of us are too good to be true. They're probably the wrong answers. The answers on the screen are obvious. _"Line '2'."

The professor switched to the second slide. "Najika. Your turn again."

This time, Najika noticed that Line '1' looked a lot like Line 'A', but she looked at the answers and saw Line '2' and she answered, "Line '2'."

"Daichi. You're next."

Daichi also noticed that Line '1' looked a lot like Line 'A'. He looked at his answers and saw Line '3'. _This is lame._ "Line '3'."

"Akane. Your turn."

Akane noticed that Line '1' looked like Line 'A'. She looked at the answers and saw Line '3'. _What is up with this?_ She got mad and answered, "Line '1'."

"Seiya. It's your turn again."

Seiya noticed that Line '1' looked like Line 'A', but he looked at the answers and saw Line '2'. _Something's up. _He answered, "Line '2'."

The professor switched to the third slide.

"Najika. You're up again."

On the third slide, Najika noticed that Line '3' looked the most like Line 'A', but she saw Line '1' on the answers. _Alright! Enough is enough! _She answered, "Line '3'."

"Daichi. It's your turn again."

This time, Daichi noticed that Line '3' looked most like Line 'A'. He looked at his answers and saw Line '2'. _What is going on?_ "Line '3'."

"Akane. Your turn again."

Akane noticed that Line '3' looked like Line 'A'. She looked at the answers on a sheet of paper in front of her and saw Line '1'. _The answers in front of us seem wrong and we seem to have different answers. The answers on the screen are obvious._ "Line '3'."

"Seiya. We're back to you."

He looked at the screen with low eyelids and a weary sigh, elbow on desk, chin in hand. _I'm getting bored and it's making me tired._ He guessed, "Line '2'."

The professor switched to the fourth slide.

"Najika. We're back to you."

Najika noticed that Line '2' looked most like Line 'A'. She didn't bother to look at the answers. _It's obvious the correct answer and the incorrect answer._ "Line '2'."

"Daichi."

Daichi noticed the same thing. He didn't bother to look at the answers. _The answers on our answer sheet are incorrect and we have different answers. The answers on the screen are obvious. What in the world is going on? _"Line '2'."

"Akane."

Akane noticed the same thing. She didn't bother to look at the answers. _The correct answers and the incorrect answers are obvious._ "Line '2'."

"Seiya."

Seiya noticed the same thing as the other three. He didn't bother to look at the answers. _It's obvious which answers are correct and which answers are incorrect._ "Line '2'."

The professor grabbed the remote from the desk near her, aimed it towards the overhead projector, and held the power button down until she heard a "Blip." The Smart-Board screen went off. Then, she turned around and turned the volume dial all the way until she heard a "Click." and the green light went off. Afterwards, she turned back around and grinned at her participants. "Thank-you all for participating in this experiment."

Daichi didn't seem at all surprised. "Why am I not surprised?"

The professor gave Daichi a curious look and asked, "Daichi. Why did you give the incorrect answer the first and second time around and the correct answer the third and fourth time around?"

He looked at her with a laid back expression. "I suspected something fishy. I just had no clue what you were up to. I got irritated."

She looked at Seiya. "What about you, Seiya?"

"I got bored and it made me tired and I guessed."

She looked at Akane. "Akane. What about you?"

"I noticed that we went along with the answers in front of us at some point, even though the answers on the screen were obvious. We all got fed up in the end and went against the answers in front of us and gave the obvious answers on the screen."

The professor looked at Najika. "Najika. What's your view on this?"

"I went along with the answers in front of me, even though I noticed the obvious answer on the screen. I didn't understand until later on that the answers in front of me could possibly be incorrect and I should probably give the answers on the screen."

The professor looked at her participants with a smile and nodded. "Asch's Conformity Test. I pulled on you all what is called a Conformity Test. Conformity is to think and behave as others. Conformity is what is socially accepted and expected."

Daichi raised his eyebrows at the professor. "Psychology."

The professor glared at him and she used the accent on purpose as she exclaimed, "Ya betta watch yoh insults, lil' boi! Iah may hypnotahz ya!"

Hikari Maiden: I own the professor. This fan fiction wouldn't be complete without the professor. I highly doubt the director of Seika Academy would perform Asch's Conformity Test on anyone.


End file.
